


Trash Texting

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AHH, Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Crack, DJWifi, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO, No Plot, Pre-Relationship, Texting, adrienette - Freeform, even though adrienette is a lot closer than in canon, eventually, onc my children get less oblivious, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: L@dyWi-Fi added Ladyb-uhh-mari, Ladrien5ever, and NiYES Lahoe to the group chat.[April 5, 2:07 p.m.]L@dyWi-Fi: Sup, kiddos





	1. welcome children

_L@dyWi-Fi added Ladyb-uhh-mari, Ladrien5ever, and NiYES Lahoe to the group chat._

[April 5, 2:07 p.m.]

L@dyWi-Fi: Sup, kiddos

Ladyb-uhh-mari: wtf I this for ur sitting next to all of us rn

L@dyWi-Fi: Shut up I love all my children and just want a gc wiht u bois

Ladrien5ever: w0w purrety b0ld of u to ASSume i’m a boi

Ladyb-uhh-mari: Adri u need to mariNOT

Ladrien5ever: wAS THAT A PUN

Ladrien5ever: IDID IT

Ladrien5ever: hOLY CAT S

NiYES Lahoe: stfu im trying 2 sleep

Ladyb-uhh-mari: we’re in class

Ladrien5ever: lmao more like in cl **ASS** cuz this fukin pussy teacher sure smlls like 1

Ladyb-uhh-mari: oh my god you fukin arichoke stfu u’ve nevr smelt ass in ur life

[Ladrien5ever changed their name to fukin arichoke]

fukin arichoke: idk if im an artichoke but I sure want u to artiCHOKE me

Ladyb-uhh-mari: dguadvetfsjafgesjfskilwafggggggeueuefgrqkur

Ladyb-uhh-mari: dbefukyyergfryqfukrf

L@dyWi-Fi: good job adrihoney u broke her

Ladyb-uhh-mari: fbrfkfrkkfvrekerw,ubalfiewfagd

[Ladyb-uhh-mari kicked fukin arichoke out of the chat]

[L@dyWi-Fi added fukin arichoke to the chat]

fukin arichoke: wtf mari

Ladyb-uhh-mari: i pANICKED

fukin arichoke: aww did i make u flustered

Ladyb-uhh-mari: befhcbjfcehnhjefk

-

[April 6, 4:20 a.m.]

Ladyb-uhh-mari: lmao 4:20

fukin arichoke: lmao 4:20

fukin arichoke: SHIT U BEAT ME

Ladyb-uhh-mari: Maybe if u werent so busy smellin ass u would have been faster

L@dyWi-Fi: aww ur like a married couple

Ladyb-uhh-mari: omg shut up u peice of shitt

fukin arichoke: ****piece

[Ladyb-uhh-mari kicked fukin arichoke out of the chat]

[NiYES Lahoe added fukin arichoke to the chat]

NiYES Lahoe: wtf are u all doin awak anyway

ladyb-uhh-mari: homework

fukin arichoke: lmao same

L@dyWiFi: Didn’t u both have time aftr school tho

fukin arichoke: yeah bt im chat noir so I was bsy savin the city all aftrnoon

ladyb-uhh-mari: lmao same but im ladybu g

L@dyWi-Fi: wh a t

fukin arichoke: heabhasbdeyf autocorrect I meant to say I was at a photoshoot hahahah

Ladyb-uhh-mari: oops autocorrec t too I ment I was helpin in the bakry

L@dyWi-Fi: oh okay

L@dyWi-Fi: dont stay up 2 late kiddos ily

Lady-uhh-mari: <3

fukin arichoke: <333233


	2. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[April 10, 3:07 p.m.]

fukin arichoke: do u guys think theyll call despacito 2 'dospacito' or 'despacitwo'

Ladyb-uhh-mari: Adri what is it with u and punss??

fukin arichoke:idk, guess it just became natural after i became chat noir

Ladyb-uhh-mari: youre chat noir?????????

fukin artichoke: lol no it was autocorrect,,,,,, i meant to say nathalie gave me a book of 1,001 puns for my birthday

Ladyb-uhh-mari: oh. makes sense.

NiYES Lahoe: durpspasitoo, to anser ur question, adrien

L@dyWi-Fi: y am i dating u

NiYES Lahoe: <3333

Ladyb-uhh-mari: im bored, we need moer ppl

fukin arichoke: i can add nathalie

[fukin arichoke added gnat-nat to the chat]

L@dyWi-Fi: y the fuk woud u do that

fukin arichoke: shit too late

gnat-nat: what is this

gnat-nat: where am i

gnat-nat: what is so great about this that it dares 2 disgrace my tablet

fukin arichoke: hii nat

gnat-nat: adrien is that you? do you have a curse word in your name!!??? your father will hear about this immediately!!!!111!!!1!

[gnat-nat added gabey baby to the chat]

gabey baby: wtf

fukin arichoke: shit- ahh- i mean! DAD! shit i mean FATHER!! DID U JUST CUSS IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN SUBURB

gabey baby: adrien? what is this?

fukin arichoke: uhh chinese study group, mari say smth in chinese

Ladyb-uhh-mari: shit fuck shit hola

gabey baby: youve been fluent in chinese for years adrien, you take german now right???

fukin arichoke: Scheiße 

[fukin arichoke kicked gabey baby out of the chat]

[fukin arichoke kicked gnat-nat out of the chat]

fukin arichoke: well lets never do that again

NiYES Lahoe: took the words right out of my mouth

L@dyWi-Fi: took the words right out of my mouth

Ladyb-uhh-mari: i think ur father is hawkmoth and i would know because im ladybug

Ladyb-uhh-mari: shit autocorrect i mean u took the words right out of my mouth

fukin arichoke: lmao autocorrect amirite

Ladyb-uhh-mari: lmao yeah

LadyWi-Fi: just marry eachother already

fukin arichoke: u mean MARI eachother

[LadyWi-Fi kicked fukin arichoke out of the chat]

[fukin arichoke added fukin arichoke to the chat]

fukin arichoke: r00d

Ladyb-uhh-mari: How did u add urself back to the chat!!!11!!//???!1?

fukin arichoke: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[L@dyWi-Fi kicked fukin arichoke out of the chat]

[fukin arichoke added fukin arichoke to the chat]

L@dyWi-Fi: I give upp

-

L@dyWi-Fi: mari come with me to get donut

Ladyb-uhh-mari: fuck no last time u made me go all the way to Nice bc u said they had the only doughnuts worthy of ur affection

Ladyb-uhh-mari: u kno wht? stop bein a pussy

L@dyWi-Fi: what

Ladyb-uhh-mari: tell me why u wont get doughnuts at my family's bakery

L@dyWi-Fi: shit

Ladyb-uhh-mari: thats what i thought

L@dyWi-Fi: mariii dont b like this come with me

Ladyb-uhh-mari: Alya?

L@dyWi-Fi: yes??

Ladyb-uhh-mari: imma have 2 say AlNah

[L@dyWi-Fi changed their name to AlNah]

AlNah: bithc

Ladyb-uhh-mari: ye but im ur fav bitch <333

AlNah: <3333

NiYES Lahoe: y am i not ur fav bitch

AlNah: get out babe im talkin with my boo

NiYES Lahoe: TT-TT

fukin arichoke: dw bro u can be my fav bitch

NiYES Lahoe: bro

fukin arichoke: bro

Ladyb-uhh-mari: shit there's an akuma i have hw

AlNah: aKUMA!!!!!!?????11!!!!!//????

AlNah: gOTTA GO GET THIS FOR THE LadYbL0GgGG

NiYES Lahoe: bb no]]]

NiYES Lahoe: babe

NiYES Lahoe: shit g2g find alyah bye bro bye mari

NiYES Lahoe: bro?

NiYES Lahoe: Mari?


End file.
